CARRIE: The Pain Within
by Braconte
Summary: Carrie White has been an outcast her whole life. Her high school peers bully her and her mother Margaret White abuses Carrie at home. No one else understands her pain and suffering, that's why she's so lonely. But one person will soon figure out what Carrie has been through growing up as a child and that person is her gym teacher Miss Desjardin.
1. Chapter 1

CARRIE: The Pain With In

(Miss Desjardin/Carrie White)

**Notes: this story is takes place in the 2013 film.**

CHAPTER 1: Blood Sport

(Miss Desjardin POV)

"It has really been an exciting year for my first time being a gym teacher at Ewen High School, it was little hard at first but it pretty much worked out in the end. There were a few students that did give me problems teaching during the school year, mostly the senior students, but it was only because they're getting ready to graduate. Some of the students were basically the girl classes I teach. The girls were Chris Hargensen, Tina Blake, Sue Snell, Heather Shyer's, Jessica Upshaw, Nikki and Lizzie Wilson, Vicki Hanscome, Norma Watson and Carrie White".

"Chris and her friends were the popular girls around the school. Some people called them the ultras. Chris was nice sometimes when she didn't have a temper and her friend Tina was almost as bad as her. Sue Snell was actually the nicest of them all aside from Heather who is also polite though sometimes can be a little problem to. The rest of the students weren't really any trouble, though there was one student that did seem to be a problem most of the time and that student was Carrie White. She was basically the awkward teenager everybody made fun of, she's very polite and well behaved but she's also very shy and doesn't seem to participate that much in gym class. I try to help her and encourage her when it comes to gym class but she just doesn't seem interested. A lot of the girls including Chris and her friends make fun of Carrie because they think she's ugly. I wouldn't exactly call her ugly or pretty but she is far from ugly, she's a little chunky and has an acne problem and her hairs a little messy but she does have beautiful brown eyes. She is pretty in some ways if she didn't wear clothes that seem out dated or homemade".

"When I first started working here at Ewen High School some of the teachers and staff warned me about Carrie and how she's just like her mother Margaret White. I only know a little bit about Margaret, some say she's a little nuts because of her religion that she created. I've never actually talked to Margaret but I have seen her come to the school before to pick up Carrie. I think some of the teachers maybe wrong about Carrie, I've talked to her many times in my class and from what I know about Carrie so far, she is nothing like her mother. Every time she was in my class I noticed how everyone would make fun of her and I don't like it when Carrie gets bullied, I tried to protect her the best I could and sometimes I would help cheer her up when she's a little shy. Sometimes I feel like I'm the only teacher in this whole school that actually cares about Carrie White. I mean other teachers and the principal have tried to help her before in the past but it seems to me that I'm the only the only person that Carrie relied on when she got bullied by Chris and her friends".

**Friday May 12, two weeks before prom.**

"We had just finished playing water volleyball, Blue team won, Red team lost. Blue team was heather Shyer's, Nicki, Lizzie, Jessica Upshaw, and Red team was Chris Hargensen, Tina Blake, Sue Snell, Vicky Hanscome and Carrie White. Carrie didn't really participate much but when she tried to serve the ball she accidently hit Sue on the back of her head. After that the girls went back into the locker rooms showering and getting changed. I was in my office grading some papers and checking attendants when all of sudden I heard a shriek that sounded like a scream. I left my office after hearing it and went to see what's going on, that's when I saw a bunch of the girls all gathered together throwing tampons and sanitary napkins from the broken dispenser and they're all saying something in a chanting tone. They were saying "Plug it up", I have no idea what they were doing, all I wanted to know is who was screaming".

"Girls slide, move ladies, ladies" said Miss Desjardin. That's when she found Carrie White all wet and curled up naked on the floor crying and wrapped up in what looks like a bloody towel. Miss Desjardin also noticed the blood on Carries hand and saw a bunch of tampons and sanitary napkins that were thrown at her.

"Ok honey stand up, let's get you cleaned up" said Miss Desjardin.

"Help me, Help me, **HELP ME, **I'm bleeding to death. It hurts so much, my stomach" Carrie begged as she grabbed Miss Desjardin's blue skirt leaving a bloody hand print. She was so scared and frighten because she didn't know what was happening to her.

"Carrie what are you talking about" Miss Desjardin asked as was she so confused on what was going on. That's when Sue Snell walked over to Miss Desjardin to explain what was happening.

"Miss Desjardin, I don't think she knows it's her period" Sue explained to Miss Desjardin. That's when it all made sense. Carrie was having her first period and she didn't know what it was. This had Shocked Miss Desjardin the most more than the other students.

"No, No, **NOOOOO**" Carrie screamed as she was becoming more and more hysteric.

"Sue get back ok, you're not helping" said Miss Desjardin as she told Sue she's only making the situation worse than it already was.

"Hey, hey, Carrie come on snap out of it" Miss Desjardin yelled as she slapped Carrie on the left cheek. Carrie stop screaming and eventually calmed down afterwards and Miss Desjardin already regretted slapping her. She didn't mean to hurt Carrie but she had to calm her down somehow.

"**EVERYONE GET OUT, NOW OUT**" Miss Desjardin yelled to the rest of the girls because she wanted to help comfort Carrie. After that all the girls left to go get change and move on to their next class, while Miss Desjardin was holding Carrie in her arms for a minute or two just to calm her down.

"You're ok sweetie, it's totally normal. Do you know what it means" Miss Desjardin asked because Carrie didn't know what was happening to her body. That was when one of the light bulbs exploded and that startled Miss Desjardin as she hold Carrie even tighter in her arms. As she was holding Carrie in her arms there was moment where a strange telekinetic wave that passed from Carrie to Miss Desjardin. It was as if there was an invisible force hitting her head but Miss Desjardin hardly noticed. After that Miss Desjardin helped Carrie get cleaned up and took her to the principal's office for an early dismissal. After that horrible incident in the girls locker room Miss Desjardin realized that this wasn't just some little joke, these girls were literally harassing Carrie in every way just for own their sick fun and games. She didn't see Carrie as an awkward teenager anymore, she saw sad lonely girl who was a victim of endless bullying. From that day on Miss Desjardin promised herself and to Carrie that she would end it once and for all.

**What do you guys think. My idea for this story is basically how some of Carries memories accidently get telekinetically transferred into Miss Desjardin's mind. Soon or later she starts realize what Carries home life is like but she's not sure if this is just hallucinations or strange dreams. Will she be able to save Carrie in the future, until next time, leave your reviews of what you think of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Dreams

CHAPTER 2: Strange Dreams

As the rest of the school day went by, Miss Desjardin couldn't get the thought of what happened in the locker room out of her head. It was like a horror movie kept replaying in her mind and her head started to throb. She took some aspirin to help make the headache stop, but as she drove home to her house on Carlin Street the only thing Miss Desjardin couldn't stop thinking about was Carrie. She knew that Chris Hargensen and her friends were the ones who started the whole incident, and she had to figure out how she was going to handle the situation. Miss Desjardin felt overwhelmed as she pulled over to her driveway she went inside her house and set her items on the kitchen table. After that she sat down on the living room couch and tried to watch some TV to help clear her mind of today's events, but after the first half hour of relaxing, she fell asleep. At first her mind feels blank, but then Miss Desjardin begins to dream, she wakes up on the grass of someone's backyard. She does not know where she, but yet it seems familiar to her for some reason. The gym teacher suddenly sees a little girl with strawberry blonde hair. She looks like she's 3 years old and she's sitting down under a tree playing with what looks like a homemade stuff lamb. Miss Desjardin approached the little girl and bent down to where she was sitting and started talking to her.

"Hi, my names Rita Desjardin" said Miss Desjardin

"Hi, my names Carrie" said Carrie

"That's a pretty name, I like your stuff lamb" said Miss Desjardin

"Thanks, my momma made her for me" said Carrie

"You know, you remind me of someone I know" said Miss Desjardin

Just before the conversation continued, Miss Desjardin iphone started ringing in her right pocket, thus waking her up from her strange dream. The person calling her was Mr. Morton, bringing some information that he had to inform the gym teacher about.

"Wait Mr. Morton, what's wrong" Miss Desjardin asked feeling very confused.

"Somebody posted a video on YouTube of the incident in the girls locker room and its showing Carrie having her period" Mr. Morton explained on the phone. As soon as Miss Desjardin heard this news she felt heartbroken because somebody had the nerve to post that horrible incident on the internet.

"Oh my god" Miss Desjardin replied in an angry voice. After she finished talking to the principal she looked up the video and was disgusted after watching it.

"Who ever did this is definitely getting punished and they're not going to get away with this" Miss Desjardin thought to herself.

Meanwhile at the White residence, Carrie spent the last few hours in the prayer closet. Her mother was working on a dress for a woman's daughter who's going to the senior prom. As time went by, Carrie kept re-thinking about what happened today at school while reciting a few prayers.

(Carrie POV)

"I was so scared when I saw the blood on my hands, I didn't know what to do and I thought I was dying. I screamed for help and then I ran to my tormentors for help, but they just stood there and laughed at me and then they all started throwing tampons at me. I keep begging them to stop but all the girls just keep laughing and throwing things at me. All I could do now was cry while I lied on the floor naked and wet and covered in blood, hoping that someone will come and help me. Eventually Miss Desjardin came to help me, though I got a little scared when she slapped me, I don't blame her, I didn't know what was happening to me and I was screaming and begging for help. But then Miss Desjardin hugged me and apologized and told me I was having my period, at first I was so confused on what she meant by that, but after she and I talked for awhile it all made sense. Miss Desjardin helped me get dressed and took me to the principal's office for an early dismissal. Miss Desjardins very nice, she always looks out for me when I'm upset or when I need someone to talk to, its like having a big sister to protect me. My momma picked me up from school an hour later, I was still a feeling a little shaky after what happened in the locker room and I also got frightened by the water container that somehow broke by itself in Mr. Morton's office. As my momma drives me home school, one thing kept filling my mind".

"Why didn't you tell me momma"?

"When we got home we got into an argument, momma says I sinned and that God has punished me with the curse of blood. I try to explain that its not a sin but she just keeps saying that I had lustful thoughts when I showered with the other girls and that I should pray forgiveness. After that she locked me in the prayer closet, I hate it when she does that, it makes me feel scared and alone when I'm in there. Like a puppy dog being locked in a cage in an animal shelter until someone adopts that puppy. I was still shocked from that crack that appeared on the door of the closet as I was locked in. That's the second time that strange object seem to be breaking by themselves."

When the clock struck 9pm, Margaret eventually let Carrie out of the closet.

"Did you finish saying your prayers little girl" Margaret asked

"Yes momma" Carrie replied

"That's my girl, I love you" Margaret says as she kisses Carrie on the right cheek.

"I love you to momma" Carrie said softly

After that Carrie hugged her mom and then went upstairs to her and got changed into her pajamas and then went to bed fast asleep.

**So it looks like now Miss Desjardin started having strange dreams, little does she knows there's much more to come later. Carrie is very curious about why so many objects are somehow breaking by themselves when she's near them. All your questions will be answered in the next chapter. Until next time, leave your reviews and have a great day. **


	3. CHAPTER 3: The Truth

CHAPTER 3: The Truth

The next day started off a little hard for Carrie ever since the incident in the locker room, a lot of the students started snickering and pointing at her when she walked down the halls of the school. Some of the other students were whispering to each other about what happened during the event in the locker room. The first 2 periods were slow but after awhile the jokes and pranks eventually calmed down, Carrie was still feeling down so she head down to the ladies room to think things through. Before she entered the bathroom she saw graffiti on the wall written "CARRIE WHITE EATS SHIT", Carrie almost felt like crying as she was looking at herself in the mirror when suddenly it broke. Carrie was startled at first but then she started thinking that maybe she has a hidden power, Carrie went to the library because she was excused from gym class so she had a free period. She started researching on the computer about telekinesis and how people are able move objects with their mind, Carrie got so interested in this she gathered as many books as she can to learn more on how to control this power.

During gym class Miss Desjardin informed the girls that they are all being punished for making fun of Carrie in the locker room. She told them that they'll be serving a week's detention boot camp style, those who don't attend will be suspended and banned from prom. Chris Hargensen started to complain by saying that she didn't do anything wrong and when she refused to keep running around the track field Miss Desjardin banned her from prom. As she walks away angry and protesting that "This isn't over by a long shot", everyone else went back to their exercises. While the other girls keep running around the track, Miss Desjardin started feeling weird, at first she thought it was just the heat outside but her head started hurting and she began seeing things. She saw the same little girl again with the strawberry blonde hair with the stuff lamb she was playing with. She wanted to say something to her but she thought maybe it was mirage.

Something else wasn't right, she saw Margaret white standing with her to, that's when stones came down falling from the sky and Margaret carried the little girl inside the same house that Miss Desjardin saw in her dream yesterday. It almost looked real, the gym teacher could hear and see everything that's happening but it was only visions that only Miss Desjardin could see. She now began to understand what she saw and suddenly she heard screams coming from inside the house and it came from the little girl. She could also hear Margaret yelling at little Carrie.

"**GO TO YOUR CLOSET AND PRAY FORGIVENESS**" Margaret yelled.

"I don't want to go to the closet momma" little Carrie begged while crying.

Miss Desjardin was so scared and shocked after what she saw because now she knows the truth about Carrie white. Her heart started beating fast she couldn't breathe or speak that's when Sue Snell approached her asking her if she was okay.

"Miss Desjardin are you alright you look like you saw a ghost" Sue Snell asked

"What oh…..Sue I'm, sorry I uh… I'm fine I just need to a sit down for awhile".

After gym class Miss Desjardin went to her office and just sat there and think to herself. She couldn't believe what she saw in her vision, Miss Desjardin felt guilty and upset because she feels she didn't reach out to Carrie enough. She knew that Carrie needed help but never knew how much help she really required.

(Miss Desjardin POV)

"It all makes sense now, how could I have been so naïve, why didn't she tell me that her mother was hurting her, she's probably too scared to tell anybody, no wonder why she's so lonely. I don't know if this real or not but one thing's for sure I now know the truth of why she's always shy. I've got to make things right and help Carrie get through this before it's too late, that's a promise I'm going to keep no matter what".

**So now Miss Desjardin now knows the truth about Carries home life and why she's always lonely. Carrie has now discovered her powers, will she be able to control to it. During the next few chapters I'm going to focus on building a bond relationship between Carrie White and Miss Desjardin, so that way the gym teacher can get to know Carrie a little more and have a much better understanding of what her childhood was like. She will still experience the strange dreams and tragic memories of Carries past. Until next time, leave your reviews and let me know what you think so far of the story, thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4: Friendship

CHAPTER 4: Friendship

After an hour of researching on the computer and reading a few books about telekinesis Carrie went down to the cafeteria for lunch, she was feeling a little excited because she just discovered an amazing power that she now possess though she made sure she didn't draw to much attention to herself, after all she's already been through enough after what happened in the locker room. The cafeteria was crowded with a lot of students, mostly filled with popular and cool kids, some were a little misfits though Carrie stood out as the biggest misfit. She sat by herself all the time because nobody really liked her, Carrie brought her own lunch because she didn't like what the school had to offer for food, her momma made her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a fresh apple and a bottle of water. As she started eating some of Chris's friends past by and Tina Blake decided to make a funny little gesture to her.

"Hey Carrie, don't eat that whole sandwich unless you plan on getting fat for the prom" Tina Blake said while giggling. Vicky Hanscome stepped in and also decided to join in on the joke.

"Yeah right, nobody is going to the prom with Carrie, I mean look at her she's got pimples on her face" Vicky said as she and Tina both started laughing. Carrie sighed as the girls left her to go grab some lunch and talk about the upcoming senior prom. She felt a little hurt but it didn't stop her from eating her food. Carrie also took the time to write down some notes on how to control her newly developed powers, that's when Miss Desjardin approached Carrie to sit and talk with her.

"Hi Carrie, is it okay if I sit and talk with you for awhile" Miss Desjardin asked

"Ohuh….hi Miss Desjardin, sure I don't mind" Carrie replied

"How've you been" Miss Desjardin asked

"I'm okay, I'm just doing some school work" Carrie said

"I'm glad you're feeling better, I just want to make sure that other girls aren't bothering you again" Miss Desjardin said

"Thanks Miss Desjardin" Carrie said

"You're welcome Carrie, I know it's been hard for you these last few months and I know it's been difficult for you ever since what happened yesterday in the locker room, but I want you to know that I am here for you and I'm going to make sure that Chris Hargensen and her friends don't hurt you anymore" Miss Desjardin said sounding very happy as she smiled.

"Thank you Miss Desjardin, I really appreciate you looking out for me, you're so kind" Carrie said as she began to actually smile for once. After they finish talking both women shared a hug because Carrie felt like now she finally had a friend for once, someone who will always be there for her when she's being made fun of or bullied. Just the thought of having a real friend made Carrie feel even more happier. Before the lunch period ended Freddy Holt approached both women asking if he could take a picture of them together for the year, Carrie seemed a little nervous at first but Miss Desjardin was able to convince her to join in on the photo shoot. Both Miss Desjardin and Carrie White smiled for the snapshot and after that Carrie felt happy that she got her picture taken for the yearbook. As the lunch period came to end Carrie said her goodbyes to her gym teacher as she moved on to her next class.

**So now a friendship has formed between Carrie White and Miss Desjardin. There will be more bonding time between the two but I'm also going to focus on showing more of the nightmares of Carries past to Miss Desjardin. I'll make sure that this story still follows the same plot line as the 2013 film, until next time leave your reviews and thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5: Tragic Childhood

CHAPTER 5: Tragic Childhood

Miss Desjardin got through the rest of the day feeling much better even after what she saw in her visions, she felt much more relieved because now she promises to help make sure Carrie never gets bullied again. Miss Desjardin also feels very close to Carrie now more than ever, it's like a special bond has now formed between the gym teacher and her fellow student. When she got home she got a little tired, it was late in the afternoon plus she had to stay after school because she was still running the detention boot camp to all the girls who were being punished. She spent the last few hours working on some bills to pay followed by some school papers she had to work on for students school grades. After that she made herself some dinner to eat and then went upstairs to her bed room and got changed into her pajamas and went straight to bed. The first 2 hours of sleep went by ok but then she began to have nightmares. When Miss Desjardin started dreaming her mind showed different memories involving Carrie Whites childhood. First memory showed Carrie at elementary school in first grade, in the cafeteria praying during lunch and all the kids laughing at her and calling her "CREEPY CARRIE" and then Carrie starts to cry and runs down the hallway to get away from the laughter. Second memory showed Chris Hargensen and her friends torturing Carrie who is now 5 years old by dunking her underwater in the swimming pool at the chamberlain camp and the whole time Carrie is screaming and begging for someone to come help her while all the other kids just stood by and did nothing.

"**PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME, I CAN'T BREATHE, I'M GONNA DIE, PLEASE HELP** **ME, I DON"T WANNA DIE, MOMMA!"** little Carrie screamed from the top of her lungs as she was being dunked underwater over and over again. Third memory showed little Carrie who is now 8 years old sitting on the swing set of the school playground crying while a bunch of kids including Chris and her friends are making fun of her.

"What a freak" Tina Blake said

"She's such a loser" Norma Watson said

"Nobody likes you because you're weird" Jessica Upshaw said

"Creepy Carrie, Creepy Carrie, Creepy Carrie" Donna Kellogg said

"Why don't you go home and pray with your crazy mother" Chris said while laughing and then everyone else started laughing at Carrie.

"Stop it, please leave me alone, stop making fun of me" Carrie begged as she started crying even more, both eyes closed while covering her ears with her hands because she stand being laughed at. At one point Miss Desjardin yelled at the other kids because she couldn't bare to watch anymore of what she saw in her dreams.

"**WILL YOU ALL JUST LEAVE HER ALONE, SHE'S ONLY A CHILD, YOU'RE HURTING HER FEELINGS, THIS ISN'T FUNNY, STOP LAUGHING AT HER" **Miss Desjardin yelled, but it was no use, it was only a dream and she couldn't stop the other kids from torturing poor Carrie. Miss Desjardin nearly burst into tears because of the horror she witnessed in her nightmares. All the sad memories eventually faded out leading up to one more memory, showing little Carrie whimpering in the corner of the prayer closet that her mother locked her in. She is praying but is also crying because she is scared and alone. As Miss Desjardin sees this she can also feel the pain and suffering that's coming from Carrie, she can also hear her thoughts as well.

"They all hate me, everyone at school hates me. I've tried to be there friend but they always make fun of me and laugh at me. I don't like it when they laugh me, it hurts my feelings. Nobody wants to be my friend, nobody likes me, all the kids think I'm a freak. I'm so lonely" little Carrie thought to herself. After a long night of horrible nightmares, Miss Desjardin finally woke up the next day and was relieved that the dreams were over. She started to cry a little but was able to pull herself together a few minutes later. She went to the bathroom and took a shower to clear her mind of all the sad memories she saw in her dream. After that she got dressed and made some coffee and tried to think things through.

(Miss Desjardin POV)

"This is even worse than I imagine, it's not just her mother hurting her, it's everyone who's hurting Carrie. Nobody has ever taken her seriously until I stepped in and tried to help her. All these years she's been picked on and her mother Margaret has never done anything to stop it, well that is all going to change. I won't let Carrie get hurt again, I will make sure that Chris and her friends never make fun of her or bully her ever again"

**So Miss Desjardin knows more of why Carrie White gets picked on a lot. She now sees how a lot of kids including Chris and her friends have been treating her since elementary school. The question now is will she be able to stop this endless bullying before it's too late? Will Carrie be able to live a happy life from now on? Until next time leave your reviews and thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6: Do me a favor

CHAPTER 6: Do me a favor

After the recent incident in the locker room Sue Snell has been feeling guilty about what happened. She started feeling remorse towards Carrie White and after serving a week's detention with Miss Desjardin, she now realized that what she and her friends did was wrong. Sue thought about apologizing to Carrie but she felt that wasn't good enough to make up for what she did to her, not to mention all the years she made fun of Carrie. What really got on Sue's nerves was how Chris Hargensen blamed Carrie for their punishment. Even though Sue and Chris are best friends they still had their differences, it wasn't that Sue Snell liked Carrie but deep down she knew she had to make things right somehow.

**Wednesday, May 15****th****, one week before prom.**

Sue was sitting on the bleachers outside by the football field watching her boyfriend Tommy Ross practicing for lacrosse with the rest of his team. Tommy was a great athlete when it came to sports and he and Sue Snell have been dating for 2 years. Once practice was over Sue walked over to talk with Tommy.

"Hey, what's up" Tommy said

"I'm good, can you do something for me" Sue asked

"Sure, anything, what is it" Tommy asked

"I want you to take Carrie White to the prom" Sue said

"What….you want me….to take Carrie White….to the prom" Tommy said sounding shocked and surprised by what Sue just asked him to do.

"Please Tommy, it's the only way I can make it up to Carrie" Sue asked while begging.

"But I don't want to the prom with Carrie I want to go with you" Tommy said sounding disappointed.

"Tommy I'm never going to be able to forgive myself unless I make things right with Carrie" Sue explained to Tommy.

"Alright, I'll do it" Tommy said

"Thank you so much, I love you" Sue said as she kissed Tommy on his lips.

"I love you to" Tommy replied back as he kissed Sue on the lips to.

Tommy was a little worried about asking Carrie to prom, he was still disappointed that he can't go prom with Sue because she asked him to take Carrie instead. But Tommy still agreed to do it because he loved his girlfriend and he didn't want to let her down on keeping a promise to her. During lunch period, Tommy spotted Carrie sitting alone as usual and he walked over to table to ask her to prom.

"Hey Carrie" Tommy said. Carrie flinched away because she didn't like being touched, also because she was very shy all the time.

"I was looking for you in the library because that's where they said you were, but I couldn't find you, so I figured you were here" Tommy explained to Carrie.

"What do you want Tommy" Carrie asked sounding suspicious.

"I was wondering if you want to the prom next week with me" Tommy asked

"I don't like being tricked" Carrie said as she started gathering her books and heading off into the hallway. Tommy followed her as she left and eventually catched up to Carrie.

"Carrie wait, I'm not trying to trick you" Tommy said

"Aren't you with Sue Snell" Carrie asked

"Yeah I'm with Sue Snell, but she doesn't want to go" Tommy said.

"Please just leave me alone Tommy" Carrie said as she walked all the way down to the ladies room. As she entered the girls bathroom she sat down on bench that was next to the girls locker room and she started to cry a little. That was when Miss Desjardin entered the bathroom and found Carrie sitting on the bench alone crying. Miss Desjardin didn't like seeing Carrie upset, because it reminded her of the horrible memories she saw in her dreams of Carrie being bullied as a kid.

"Carrie what's wrong, did one of the girls try something again" Miss Desjardin asked.

"No….I got invited to prom" Carrie said softly.

"Really, that's great news, with who" Miss Desjardin asked sounding excited.

"It's Tommy Ross" Carrie said.

"Wow….Tommy Ross, he is….pretty dreamy" Miss Desjardin said because she knew that this didn't sound good. Miss Desjardin knew that Sue Snell was dating Tommy Ross, but she's worried that this was some kind of prank that Sue and her friends planned just to humiliate Carrie again.

"I know who he goes around with, they're just going to trick me again right" Carrie asked.

"Maybe he really meant it" Miss Desjardin said because she wants Carrie to be happy that Tommy asked her to prom.

"Why….why would he want to go out with me" Carrie asked.

"Come here, I want to show you something in the mirror over there" Miss Desjardin said as she brought Carrie over to where the bathroom mirrors are.

"You know what I see when I look into the mirror, I see a beautiful young woman in front of me" Miss Desjardin said.

"Maybe if you wear a little makeup, fix your hair a little bit and curl it up, and find you a nice dress to wear, you would look amazing Carrie" Miss Desjardin explained. Carrie started to smile and blush when Miss Desjardin told her how pretty she is.

"You really think I'm pretty" Carrie asked.

"Of course I do Carrie, you're beautiful no matter what, don't ever think you're not" Miss Desjardin said as she smiled.

"Ok, thank you Miss Desjardin" Carrie said.

"You're welcome Carrie" Miss Desjardin said. After they both finish talking, Carrie left to go her next class feeling a little better and Miss Desjardin left to go talk with Sue and Tommy about why she asked him to take Carrie to prom. Miss Desjardin was in some ways happy that Carrie got invited to prom but was also worried that is all part of another sick joke to make fun of her again, and Miss Desjardin didn't want that to happen again to Carrie.

"If the two of you are planning on playing a joke, on a lonely defenseless girl, I swear to god I will make sure that you don't graduate this year" Miss Desjardin Explained.

"Were not trying to make fun of Carrie, were just trying to help her" Sue said.

"Nobody else knows about this Miss Desjardin, and beside what's the harm with going to prom with Carrie for just one night" Tommy asked.

"How do I know Chris Hargensen isn't involved in this somehow" Miss Desjardin asked.

"Chris doesn't know about this, I'm just to make things right with Carrie" Sue said.

"And what makes you think having Tommy take Carrie to prom will make things right" Miss Desjardin asked.

"Well maybe this will help her come out of her shell and be more confident once" Sue said. After much thinking Miss Desjardin decided to let Sue and Tommy go along with their plan to help Carrie. After all Miss Desjardin wanted Carrie to be happy but also wanted to make sure that this doesn't turn out to be a prank.

"Alright fine, I'll you do this, but if this somehow turns out to be some kind of joke, you'll both be in big trouble, do you understand" Miss Desjardin asked.

"Yes, we understand" Sue said.

"I'll make sure nothing bad happens to Carrie at the prom" Tommy said.

"Good" Miss Desjardin said. As the school day went by Miss Desjardin was still feeling worried about the idea of Tommy Ross taking Carrie White to prom. She wants Carrie to happy but after what she saw in her visions of Carries childhood, she couldn't help but feel like she'll just end up being made fun of again. But Miss Desjardin knew she can't always worry so much so she decided to give it a chance. As she drove home to her house on Carlin Street she started to think about the positive outlook on Sue's plan to help Carrie.

"Maybe things will work out ok for Carrie, maybe Tommy will be a perfect gentlemen to her when he takes her to prom. I really am happy that Carrie is going to prom, I just hope her mother is ok with it" Miss Desjardin thought to herself as she pulled into her driveway safe and sound.

**So now it seems Sue is trying to help Carrie by having Tommy take her to the prom. Will Carrie accept Tommy's invitation? Will everything be ok for Carrie at the prom like Sue says it will? How will Carries mother react to her going to the prom? Until next time, leave your reviews and happy mother's day.**


	7. Chapter 7: Invited to the prom

CHAPTER 7: Invited to the prom

Carrie was walking home from school because her mother had to work an extra hour at the dry cleaners. As she heads back to her house on Carlin Street with the wind blowing through her strawberry blonde hair with a beautiful sunshine today, she saw Tommy Ross getting out of his car and walking over to her house. Carrie got a little nervous at first but then ran over to where Tommy was because she was worried she would get in trouble if her mother saw her daughter talking to a boy, and that would lead up to being locked in the closet again.

"Tommy what are you doing here" Carrie asked.

"I came by to ask you if wanted to go to the prom with me" Tommy said.

"I already told you I don't want to go, so you need to leave now" Carrie said.

"I'm not leaving until you say yes" Tommy said.

"Why are you doing this" Carrie asked feeling confused.

"I thought maybe we could have a good time together" Tommy said.

"You're just trying to trick me" Carrie said.

"It's not like that, I would never do anything to hurt you Carrie. I think you're very nice, cute, and because I think what you read in class the other day during English class was cool". Carrie started to smile a little and she also blushed because of all the nice things Tommy said. She does recall how earlier during the school week she read a poem in Mr. Ullman's English class. Her poem was an excerpt from John Milton's 1671 "Samson Agonistes". After she read the poem in front of the class some the students giggled at her and her teacher even ridiculed Carrie's choice for a poem, claiming that it was the most disturbing thing she's ever read in class before. Tommy however stood up for Carrie and shared his opinion on how awesome it was.

"So will you go to the prom with me Carrie" Tommy asked, Carrie got nervous because she started seeing cars coming by through the neighborhood and after a moment of thinking she finally came to a decision.

"I would love to go to the prom, thank you" Carrie replied.

"Ok great, so I'll pick you up at 7pm, if that's ok with you" Tommy said.

"Yes that would be good, but I got to be home by 10:30pm" Carrie said.

"Ok sure no problem, so I'll pick you up next Saturday" Tommy said as he walked back to his car and left. Carrie felt excited and smiled because she's going out with the boy she had a crush on since the 7th grade. Tommy was always Carrie's prince charming, she used daydream a lot about how he would carry her into his gentle arms and living happily ever after. Her mother always told her that dating boys was a sin though Carrie never really understood why it was a sin to date someone you love. Sometimes Carrie would draw pictures of her and Tommy together in her notebook when no one was looking, but she always knew that someone like Tommy Ross would never be interested in going out with her until today. What really confused Carrie a little was how Tommy didn't decide to go with Sue Snell. Everyone in school including Carrie White knew that Tommy was dating Sue, they were both a cute couple. Sometimes they make out in school and Carrie saw that on many occasions during her days at High School. Tommy did say that Sue didn't want to go to prom, but Carrie didn't want to think about it that much. All that matters is that Carrie is going to the senior prom and she's really happy about it. Carrie decided to go down to Maine Street to find a nice dress for the prom, she was a little worried about picking the right one because she's never been to a prom before. She decided to check out the dress shop that's down town, as she entered the store Chris Hargensen and her friends who were across the street at another store saw Carrie go inside the dress shop.

"Why is Creepy Carrie going into the dress shop" Chris said.

"Probably looking for some old hammy down clothes" Tina said while giggling.

"You guys haven't heard" Vicky said.

"Heard what" Chris asked feeling confused.

"Tommy Ross is taking Carrie White to the prom" Vicky said.

"You've got to be kidding me" Chris said in disgusted tone.

"I'm not joking, Heather heard about it from some of Tommy's friends and then she told me about it, and now the whole school knows about it" Vicky said.

"This is ridiculous….Carrie White….going to the prom….unbelievable" Tina said.

"I can't believe that Tommy Ross is actually taking her to prom, I mean seriously has he seen the way Carrie looks now a day. She's a walking fat, pimple face, church girl who goes around with that crazy mother of hers saying how everyone else is going straight to hell except the two of them" Chris said in an angry voice.

"I'm surprised that Sue Snell was able to get Tommy to actually go along with taking Carrie to the prom" Vicky said.

"**THAT BACK** **STABBING BITCH**" Chris screamed. Tina and Vicky got a little scared by this because they've never seen Chris get so worked up about something like this.

"Chris calm down, it's not a big deal" Tina said.

"**NO**, if Sue thinks she can just betray our friendship and go help that loser Carrie White, she's got another thing coming" Chris said, eventually she and her friends left a minute later and went to hangout at Kelly's Fruit Company. Carrie was still searching for a dress and they were all so nice and pretty she felt like she couldn't pay for an actual dress, so she decided that she'll make her own dress with the nice pink fabric she bought from the dress shop. On her way home it started getting dark and that's when thunder and lightning appeared but luckily it didn't rain yet. When Carrie got home her mother was standing outside with a worried look, Carrie knew she wasn't supposed to stay out late but she was trying to find a nice dress for prom. One thing's for sure Carrie was in big trouble.

"Where have you been, I was worried sick" Margaret asked.

"Sorry I'm late momma" Carrie said.

"It's alright little girl, let's just go inside now, I've made you dinner" Margaret said. Carrie felt a little nervous because she didn't know how she was going to tell her mother that she got invited to the prom. As the hour went by and after eating a well cooked meal, Carrie finally decided to bring up the topic during dessert.

"Momma….I, I've been invited….to the senior prom" Carrie said.

"The prom" Margaret said.

"It's next Saturday and I'm going with a boy named Tommy Ross" Carrie said.

"No" Margaret said.

"He's a very nice boy momma, he promise that he would come over to meet you, and he promise to have me home by 10:30pm" Carrie said.

"You're not going" Margaret said.

"Please momma, you would like him, he's not like all the other kids momma, he's a very nice boy" Carrie begged.

"He'll hurt you, just like everyone else" Margaret said.

"Tommy's not like that momma, stop being so crazy, I have to at least try and be a whole person before it's too late" Carrie said.

"You're not going and that's final, now you're going to your closet and pray forgiveness" Margaret said in an angry voice.

"**NO NEVER AGAIN MOMMA**" Carrie screamed making the dinner table telekinetically float into the air, along with some the furniture going up into a air and then land on the floor.

"**AAAHHHHH**" Margaret screamed because she is now frightened by what her daughter has done.

"Witch" Margaret said.

"I'm not a witch momma, if I concentrate hard enough I can make things move" Carrie explained.

"You must give up this power, you must never use it" Margaret begged.

"I'm going to the prom momma, and you can't stop me, and I don't want to talk about it anymore" Carrie said as she went upstairs to start working on her prom dress for next Saturday.

**What do you guys think, Carrie has now been invited to the senior prom with Tommy Ross as her date. Chris is very angry about this so it looks like she wants revenge. Carrie has now revealed her telekinesis to her mother and yet Margaret believes she is either a witch or possessed by the devil. Miss Desjardin will return in the story soon but I'm going to also focus on the other characters from the movie to. Until next time, leave your reviews and thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8: Pigs blood for a pig

CHAPTER 8: Pigs blood for a pig

As the night went on Chris was still pissed off that Carrie White was going to prom instead of her, so now she's planning for revenge. She asked her delinquent boyfriend Billy Nolan to help her get back at Carrie and he agreed to help her. Billy Nolan was considered the bad boy around Chamberlain, he's also been known to be the ring leader of a violent gang. The gang mostly considered some of the bullies at Ewen High School, some of some of them have been arrested before in the past for drunk driving or carrying around illegal drugs. Chris and Billy drove down to old man Henty's pig farm along with two high school students Kenny Garson and Jackie Tablot because they wanted to help with the prank to. Billy's plan was to kill a pig and use its blood to dump on Carrie as a prank.

"Why did you drive me all the way to a stupid pig farm? What does this have to do with Carrie White" Chris asked feeling confused because Billy never explained the plan to her.

"You said that you wanted to us to do something about her, so we came up with something that's really hilarious" Billy said as he and his friends started laughing about the prank that they're going to pull on Carrie.

"This is going to be so awesome" Jackie said

"Church girl won't know what hit her" Kenny said, Billy grabs a bucket and a sledge hammer from the trunk of his red Chevy. He hands the hammer to Jackie to kill the pig and gives Kenny the bucket to fill it up with blood.

"Alright now remember just do one quick swing and the pig will die instantly" Billy said

"Ok sure, no problem" Jackie said as he begins to sweat and feel nervous because he never killed a pig before. He holds the hammer up in the air as he is about to kill the first pig he sees in the farm, but in a moment of hesitation he can't do it gives the hammer to Billy instead.

"I can't do it, you do it" Jackie asked

"Are you fucking kidding me" Billy asked in disbelief

"God you guys are a bunch of pussies" Chris said

"Shut up ok, give that hammer I'll take care of the pig myself" Billy said in an angry voice

"Can we get this over with, I don't want to get caught" Kenny asked nervously

"Will you all be quiet and let me focus on killing the god damn pig" Billy asked, he held the sledge up in the air and then finally swung down hard smashing the pigs head. Chris and the guys freaked out a little but eventually calmed down afterwards.

"Damn Billy, you really did a number on that pig" Jackie said

"I know right, alright lets gets the bucket filled up and get the hell out of here" Billy said, eventually they got the pigs blood into the bucket and then head down to the school to set it up on the stage high in the air while being tied up with a rope to pull for the right moment of the prank.

"Now remember, when Carrie and Tommy are on the stage you pull the rope as hard as you can and then once she's drenched in the blood we leave, do you understand" Billy asked to Chris

"I got it ok" Chris said

"Good, this'll be a night Carrie White will never forget" Billy said while laughing, after they set up the bucket Chris and Billy went back to her house to make out and talk about how they're going to humiliate Carrie on prom night, Kenny Garson and Jackie Tablot left to go smoke some weed and drink some beer at the bar.

During the last few days before prom Miss Desjardin was starting to get ready for the senior prom because she was going to be a chaperone for the night along with principal Morton and a few other teachers as well, she was still worried about Carrie because after what she saw in her visions and dreams she couldn't help but feel that something would go wrong. She informed the principal about this and she wanted to make sure that none of the other students including Chris's friends make fun of Carrie when she attends the prom with Tommy Ross. She understands that Sue Snell is only trying to help Carrie but Miss Desjardin still felt like that this could turn into a prank somehow and will end with Carrie in tears again, crying alone and scared feeling that she has know friend in the world to protect her. Just thinking about those terrible thoughts made Miss Desjardin even more worried, there was only one way to settle this problem and that was to make a quick visit to Carries home to make sure she is really ready to go out into the world to the senior prom. Miss Desjardin quickly left her house without hesitation and the whole time she kept thinking that maybe visiting her is mistake but she has to make sure that Carrie is willing to go to the prom happily and not be afraid of anything to change her mind. She knew where Carrie lived and this was also the first time that she would be visiting Margaret White, when she got to the house Miss Desjardin took a deep breath just to relax and think for a moment.

(Miss Desjardin POV)

"Maybe I shouldn't do this, I don't want to worry Carrie anymore then she already is. But then again I'm only looking out for her and I want to make sure that nothing goes wrong at the prom, I know it's risky especially since I'll be talking to her mother for the first time. I can do this, I'm not going to let Carrie hurt again. I will do everything in my power as a gym teacher to make sure that she has a wonderful time at the senior prom" Miss Desjardin thought to herself as she exited her car and walked up to the front door of the White residence. She knocks on the door and after a few seconds waiting, the door opens revealing Margaret standing with a confused face because she does not recognize the person from Carries school.

"Hello Miss White" Miss Desjardin said

"Who are you" Margaret asked

"Oh I'm sorry, my names Rita Desjardin, I'm Carries gym teacher" Miss Desjardin said

"Why are you here" Margaret asked

"I just came by to check on Carrie to make sure if she's okay, with everything she's been through the last few days" Miss Desjardin said

"I appreciate your concern Miss Desjardin but if you don't mind I….." Margaret was cut off by Carrie when she came downstairs to see what was going on.

"Momma is everything okay" Carrie asked

"Hi Carrie" Miss Desjardin said while smiling

"Ohuh, hi Miss Desjardin, what are you doing here" Carrie asked

"I just came by to see if you're alright for the prom next Saturday" Miss Desjardin said

"Oh yeah I'm doing great I already have my dress ready for tomorrow night" Carrie said cheerfully

"That's great sweetie, I'm really happy that you're all set for tomorrow" Miss Desjardin said

"Not to be rude Miss Desjardin but I have a lot of work I must get back to so if don't mind I think it is best you leave" Margaret asked

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you and your work Miss White, so I'll see you tomorrow night Carrie" Miss Desjardin said as she heads back to her car and starts driving home.

"Okay, by Miss Desjardin, I'll see you tomorrow night at the prom" Carrie said as Margaret closed the door and goes back work on some clothes from the dry cleaners.

"See momma, not everyone is as bad as you think they are" Carrie said

"I don't trust her Carrie" Margaret said

"At least she's happy that I'm going to the prom tomorrow night, I wish you could be happy for me to momma" Carrie said

"You'll only end up getting hurt again little girl" Margaret said

"You're wrong momma, things change, they always do" Carrie said as went back upstairs to her room to finish working on her prom dress.

**I decided to do a little plot twist with the story because I wanted to see what it would be like for Miss Desjardin to actually meet Carries mom for the first time. Anyways the prom chapters will be up next and trust me it gets very interesting. Until next time, leave your reviews and thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9: Prom Night

CHAPTER 9: Prom Night

**May 27****th**** 2013, 6:47pm, Prom Night**

Today was prom night and Carrie finally finished her dress on time, it was a soft feminine pink dress with a matching purse she also bought from the dress shop, with beautiful pink heels. Carrie worked day and night working on her dress, it was exhausting but it was worth it. Carrie also worked on putting some make up on, along with some mascara to bring out her eyes, and a little bit of lipstick. She was able to get rid of the pimples she had with some cream she bought from a pharmacy down Maine Street, and she even fix her hair and curled it up a little to make it look pretty. Carrie felt amazing when she looked at herself in the mirror in her room as she placed the corsage that Tommy on her dress. She was beautiful, the same girl who was shy and lonely was transformed into a pretty young woman going to the senior prom with her date. Her mother entered the room looking at her daughter with look of distaste because of the dress she's wearing.

"Do you like the dress momma" Carrie asked

"Red….I knew it would be red" Margaret said

"It's pink momma" Carrie said

"I can see your dirty pillows, everyone will" Margaret said

"They're called breast momma, you have them and every woman has them" Carrie said

"Take off that dress Carrie" Margaret asked

"No momma it's beautiful" Carrie said

"Carrie please take it off, will burn it together, and pray forgiveness" Margaret begged

"I said no momma" Carrie said, Carrie started coming her hair a little in front of the mirror while waiting for Tommy to pick her up at 7pm. Margaret couldn't bare letting her daughter going to the prom so she started hitting herself in the face until Carrie stop her by using her powers.

"Momma stop hurting yourself, you know it's not going to make me stay" Carrie said, Carrie then looked out her window to see if Tommy came yet to pick her up.

"He's not coming, it's a trick, and they're all going to laugh at you" Margaret said

"He's going to come momma, now stop it I'm nervous enough as it is" Carrie said, that was when she heard car horns coming from a limousine and as it sparked by the white residence Tommy Ross stepped out wearing a white tux and black khaki pants. Carrie was happy that Tommy came just like he said he would.

"You see momma, it's all going to be okay" Carrie said

"Repent now, it's not too late" Margaret said

"Momma don't ruin this for me, I'll be home early" Carrie said

"I'm going to have to tell that boy the truth about how your took me and you were born of sin…." Margaret said before being cut off by Carrie as started walking downstairs to the front door.

"You'll say nothing momma" Carrie said, Margaret was also walking downstairs to the front door to tell Tommy the truth about Carries birth.

"From that sin was born another the worst sin, a man or woman or witch to monk you would be put to death, you are to be stoned…." Margaret said before being stopped by the force of Carries powers.

"I'm warning you momma" Carrie said

"There will be a judgment Carrie, as Jezebel fell from the tower you to will soon…." Margaret said when all of a sudden Carrie forced her mouth to close and then she locked her in the closet and then forced the lock to melt thus making it impossible for Margaret to escape. Tommy started knocking on the door and then Carrie went outside to meet her date.

"Hi Tommy" Carrie said

"Hi Carrie" Tommy said

"Do I look okay" Carrie asked

"You look beautiful" Tommy said, Carrie blushed and then Tommy lead her to the limousine to the prom. Ten minutes later, they reach the school as it was filled with a lot of students going inside the school that was now decorated for the prom. Carrie felt a little nervous because she's never been to a prom before but thankfully Tommy was there to encourage her and show her a good time at the prom.

"Are you nervous" Tommy asked

"Tommy can we wait a minute please" Carrie asked

"Yeah sure, we can wait as long as you want. You know I think that corsage is supposed to go on your wrist, here let me fix that for you" Tommy said as reach for the corsage and put it on Carries wrist.

"Are you ready" Tommy asked

"Yes" Carrie said while smiling, Tommy got out of the car and then opened the door on Carries side of the limousine like a gentlemen. After that he walked inside the school with her arm around his as they both entered the gymnasium where it was all decorated for the prom. Carrie was so excited, she felt like she was going to have a great time with Tommy at the prom, and that this would be a night she'll never forget.

**The prom chapters have now begun, more are coming soon. Will Carrie and Tommy have a wonderful time at the prom? Will Chris and Billy's plan to humiliate Carrie work? Will Margaret escape the closet she is trapped in? Until next time, leave your reviews and thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10: Romantic Dance

CHAPTER 10: Romantic Dance

When Tommy and Carrie first walked into the gymnasium a couple of people started staring at them because they all know that Tommy Ross was going to the prom with Carrie White instead of Sue Snell. Some of Chris's friend even noticed them coming in together, Nikki and Lizzi were sitting at another table with Norma and Tina was playing the music on her laptop with her date Jackie Tablot. Once the couple settled in George Dawson and his date Erika Gogan introduced themselves to Carrie since they're both friends with Tommy. During the first half hour Carrie and Tommy were just sitting at their table talking and watching as the other students and some teachers dance to some pop music, Tommy offered Carrie to dance with him but she didn't really know how to dance, so they both decided to wait until a slow song came on. During that time Miss Desjardin was also at the prom because she was a chaperone for the prom. Like everyone else she got dressed up as well she wore a sparkly dark green dress with some nice heels. She also had her hair down instead of a ponytail when she wasn't teaching and she wore some makeup just to look nice for the prom. While she was talking to the other chaperones she noticed Carrie and Tommy together and couldn't help but smile because she thought they look like a cute couple. What really surprised Miss Desjardin the most was how beautiful Carrie looked, she didn't look shy for once and also looked amazing with the dress she had on. Miss Desjardin walked over to where Carrie and Tommy were sitting because she was aware of Sue's plan to help Carrie and just wanted to make sure that Carries okay with being at the prom tonight.

"Hi Carrie" Miss Desjardin said

"Hi Miss Desjardin, you look beautiful" Carrie said

"Thank you sweetie, and so do you" Miss Desjardin said whiling smiling

"Thank you Miss Desjardin" Carrie said as she blushed and smiled, Tommy left to go grab the ladies some punch from the snack table. Miss Desjardin sat down next to Carrie and they both started to chat a little.

"So are you doing ok" Miss Desjardin asked

"Yeah I'm doing ok" Carrie said

"That's great honey, I'm so proud that you came to the prom" Miss Desjardin said as she held Carries hand

"I'm really excited to be here, I feel like my whole life has led up to this moment" Carrie said

"I'm really glad you're happy Carrie, I know it's scary sometimes to go out into the real world like this, but in the end it's really fun. I remember my first prom, I was a few inches taller than my date because I wore high heels and as he drove me to the prom the engine in his car stop so we had to walk the next half hour. After we got to the prom I was too tired to dance so we both just sat and talk but in the end it was still a wonderful night" Miss Desjardin said

"That's a really funny story Miss Desjardin" Carrie said as she giggled a little

"It sure is Carrie, so how is everything so far with Tommy tonight" Miss Desjardin asked

"He's the perfect gentlemen" Carrie said as she smiled

"That's great sweetie, have a wonderful time tonight Carrie" Miss Desjardin said while smiling

"Thanks Miss Desjardin, you to" Carrie said as both women shared a hug and then Tommy returns giving Miss Desjardin her punch as he promised. As the gym teacher walks away from the table Tommy and Carrie start talking.

"So um, do you really have to be home so early" Tommy asked

"I promised my mother that I would be home early, I'm sorry" Carrie said

"No no I understand, it's just that a lot of people were going to the caviler afterwards for the after party and I was wondering if…." Tommy was about to say when Carrie intervened what he was about to say.

"No it's okay, I don't mind you hanging out with your friends" Carrie said

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to go with me" Tommy said

"Really, I would love to, thank you" Carrie said, after they finished talking a slow song came on and Tommy decided to asked Carrie to dance with him.

"It's a slow song now, do you want to dance" Tommy asked

"No, Tommy I can't dance" Carrie said nervously

"It's okay, I'll show you how, besides you can't go to the prom unless you have at least one dance" Tommy said as he offered his hand to lead Carrie to the dance floor.

"Okay" Carrie said, as the couple walked to the dance floor Tommy made sure that Carrie danced right and he was being the perfect gentlemen to her. During the time they were dancing Tommy started enjoy the time he spent with Carrie, he didn't see her as the awkward teenager anymore, he saw a beautiful young woman having a wonderful time with her date. Tommy knew that he was still with Sue Snell so he reminded himself that he must always stay true the one you love, but he also wanted make sure that Carrie had a wonderful time at the prom tonight. As the rest of the students and teachers dance at the prom, Tina sneaks Chris and Billy through the back door of the gymnasium behind the stage where nobody can see them.

"Is everything set up" Chris asked

"Yep I got the fake ballots with Carrie and Tommy's name on it ready for the prank" Tina said

"Alright now remember, as soon as Carrie and Tommy are elected king and queen and are up on stage you pull the rope and once she's drenched in pigs blood we leave, do you understand" Billy asked

"I got it" Chris said

"Good, this'll be the best prank ever" Billy said as he and Chris went up to the balcony of the stage where the bucket is being held in place where no one can see when the prank is pulled on Carrie. Tina went back to go hand out the fake ballots so that way Carrie and Tommy win the election for prom king and queen.

Meanwhile at the White residence Margaret slides her hands through the crack of the prayer closet and breaks a hole on the door to escape. She then enters the kitchen and starts sharpening a knife, while reciting a few prayers. She also starting thinking that the only way to save Carries soul is to kill her because she believes that her daughter is a witch with the devils power.

"Though shall not suffer a witch to live" Margaret said to herself

**Hey guys it looks like now things are getting super intense, with Chris and Billy planning to humiliate Carrie in front of everyone at the prom. Not to mention her mother now wants to kill her daughter now, believing that she is possessed by the devil. Will this evil prank succeed in the end, until next time, leave your reviews and thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11: Prom king and queen

CHAPTER 11: Prom king and queen

After Carrie and Tommy danced, they went back to their table and sat with George and Erika and just chatted for awhile. Carrie was having the time of her life, she finally feels confident and she enjoys being with Tommy and his friends. Carrie also felt like now she was making friends for once, aside from Miss Desjardin being her friend she also was happy that the her high school peers are being nice to her instead of making fun of her. During that time principal Morton announced that it was time to vote for prom king and queen, Tina handed out the fake ballots as part of the prank to humiliate Carrie. When Carrie noticed her and Tommy's name on the ballots she got a little worried about being part of the contest, because she never competed for anything before in her life.

"Tommy our names are on here" Carrie said

"Yeah I mean don't you want to win" Tommy asked

"Do you" Carrie asked

"Definitely, and besides if we do all we have to do is go up on stage and wear silly crowns on our heads, wave a scepter around and take a quick picture for the yearbook and then do a slow dance so everyone can see how idiotic we look" Tommy said

"Those crowns do look beautiful" Carrie said

"You look beautiful" Tommy said while smiling

"Thank you Tommy, you're so sweet" Carrie said as she blushed

"You're welcome Carrie" Tommy said

"So who should we vote for" Carrie asked

"Let's vote for ourselves" Tommy said

"No, no don't do that please" Carrie asked

"To the devil with false modesty" Tommy said while smiling

"To the devil" Carrie said as she started to smile to, so as they both voted for themselves, everyone else was still thinking of who vote for king and queen of prom, eventually all the ballots were handed in and put inside the winner box. As time went by Chris and Billy were still up on the stage balcony waiting for the results to pull the prank on Carrie. At one point Chris sent a text message to Sue Snell's phone, Sue was just getting out of the shower when she saw her phone vibrate and she read the text she received which said "You're girl looks good, she won't be for long". After reading the text, Sue quickly got dressed and drove straight to the school to stop Chris before something goes wrong. When she arrived at the school she heard the principal Morton announce the winners of the prom king and queen.

"And this year's prom king and queen are, Tommy Ross and Carrie White" principal Morton said, at first everyone including Carrie was shocked by this but then everyone started cheering them on and they all clapped for them. Tommy and Carrie walked passed the crowd of students and teacher congratulating them. Miss Desjardin gave Carrie a quick before she and Tommy walked up to the stage. As the couple reach the king and queen throne Norma places the crowns on their heads and she hand Carrie a banquet of roses to her. Carrie was so happy that she won the title of prom queen, it was like a dream come true. She felt like a princess from a fairy tale. Sue couldn't find Chris so she tried asking Heather if she knew where she was.

"Heather where's Chris" Sue asked

"What are you talking about, she's not here" Heather said, after that Sue kept searching for Chris because she worried that something bad was going to happen to Carrie up on stage. That was when Sue saw the bucket hanging over her head, she also saw Chris and Billy getting ready to pull the rope to poor the blood on Carrie. Just before she could warn Carrie, Miss Desjardin saw Sue in the crowd and forced her out of the gymnasium because she thought she was trying to humiliate Carrie again. After that Chris and Billy pulled the rope and then Carrie got drenched in pigs blood, Tommy got covered in it to, but Carrie got the worse. After that Chris and Billy fled the scene because they didn't want to get caught. Everyone was shocked to see this, when Miss Desjardin saw this she started crying because she couldn't believe what just happened. Carries one chance of happiness was taken away from her again, just like every other miserable moment Carrie faced in her life. Nobody noticed the gym teacher cry except Sue who was locked outside of the gym, she was also upset that this happened to Carrie. The horrible visions started coming back again in Miss Desjardins mind showing little Carrie being teased and laughed at, all the years of pain and suffering and the abuse from her fanatic mother, out of all the nasty things Chris and her friends pulled on Carrie this prank had to be the cruelest one of all. Carries eyes were closed when the blood poured on her, she could still feel the warm liquid on her body, her entire dress was ruined and her hair was covered in pigs blood.

"Oh my god that's blood" Norma screamed in shock, when Tommy saw Carrie covered in blood he got very furious because this wasn't funny, he nearly screamed in frustration because his wonderful prom night with Carrie is now ruined.

"**WHAT THE HELL**" Tommy yelled in anger, that was when Tina played the video of Carrie in the shower having her period, everyone started laughing at her. Miss Desjardin and Sue Snell were the only ones who didn't laugh because they were heart broken by this horrible incident. Carrie opened her eyes and saw the students who were laughing and making fun of her. She started crying because she started remembering her mother's words saying "They're all going to laugh at you". Carrie tried covering her ears and closing her eyes to ignore the laughter but it just kept echoing in her head again and again. Miss Desjardin walked over to where Carrie was because all she wanted to do was to help comfort the poor girl and get her away from the horrible laughter and bullies making fun of her. Carrie didn't pay any attention because she couldn't stand the laughter, and that's when it happened, the bucket fell and hit Tommy on the head thus killing him. When Carrie noticed this she cried even more, as she kneeled down to his cold lifeless body she felt rage and anger build up because her one chance of being normal was taken away from her. Carrie stood up and looked at the students with an angry look, and then she screamed and released a powerful telekinetic blast wave pushing down the students and teachers, a couple of them got hurt from the blast but nothing too serious. Just before Carrie was about go on a killing spree she saw Miss Desjardin who looked scared but also worried because she didn't know what Carrie was going to do next. Carrie got worried because even though she wanted revenge she couldn't risk hurting Miss Desjardin in the process. All the other students looked confused and scared even Sue Snell while stood outside of the gymnasium. Without hesitating Carrie ran out the back door of the stage of the school gymnasium thus leaving the prom and decided to go home. Carrie felt guilty because she almost killed a lot of people because even though they've hurt her she started thinking that revenge won't do any good because then she'll be no better than the bullies who've hurt her. All that matters to Carrie now is that nobody including Miss Desjardin got hurt when she decided not to use her powers for revenge. The only thing Carrie wanted now was to go home and be with her mother because she was still feeling upset about what happened to her at the prom.

Back at the school Miss Desjardin was still shocked at what just happened but she was still worried about Carrie. She was surprised that Carrie somehow magically pushed her and the students to the ground but she didn't care, all she cared about was making sure that Carrie was ok. She let Sue back inside the gym and told her to call 911 to help some of the students who got hurt during the telekinetic blast. After that Miss Desjardin walked to her car outside by the parking lot and decided to drive back to Carries home to make sure if she was ok.

**Hey guys, so what do you think, I know it's a total shocker. The reason why I didn't want Carrie to go on a killing spree was because I thought it would be interesting to make another plot twist to see if Carrie still had a conscience, also because she didn't want Miss Desjardin to get hurt in the process. Anyways my story will get much more interesting soon. Until next time, leave your reviews and thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12: Pray for the last time

CHAPTER 12: Pray for the last time

Carrie was all upset and started crying as she walked home back to Carlin Street, her entire prom night was ruined all because she got pigs blood dumped all over her, not to mention the fact that Tommy died when fell and hit his head and killed him. She felt so humiliated after the prank and all the people at the prom laughed her, everyone except Miss Desjardin which made Carrie feel a little better but it didn't change the fact she was made fun of again. When Carrie made it home she noticed that her mother escaped the closet and broke a hole through the door, Carrie was worried that her mother left her and that made her so upset and she felt all alone now with no friends or family to care for her. Either way, Carrie was alone and afraid.

"Momma where are you" Carrie said, there was no response, the house was completely empty.

"**MOMMA**" Carrie cried out, now feeling scared because her mother really was gone, this made Carrie so upset because now she was on her own with no family left in her life to take care of her. Carrie then went upstairs to go clean off the blood from her body, as she heads down to the bathroom to clean herself her mother was in the kitchen waiting for the right moment to kill her daughter, Carrie is unaware that her mother is still home. When Carrie made it to the bathroom she took off her bloody dress and then turned on the water in the bathtub and once it was full she got into the water and started scrubbing the blood off her naked body. Carrie also tried using some shampoo to wash the blood off her hair. She started crying again because the horrible memory of her being laughed by all the students at the prom kept replaying in her mind over and over again.

(Carrie POV)

"Nobody likes me, they all hate me, and I should've known it was a trick. My life is over, I can never show my face in society ever again. At least I didn't hurt anybody with my telekinesis, if I did then all those students and teachers would've been dead including Miss Desjardin. She's the only person who didn't laugh at me when I got drenched in blood, she's probably scared of me now when I pushed everyone down to the ground with my powers. All the matters now is that she and everyone else is safe. But I don't know what to do anymore, my momma's gone, Tommy's dead, my whole prom night is ruined, nobody likes me, and I'm all alone".

When Carrie finished cleaning herself, she wrapped a towel around her body and went to her room to go get changed. Once she got dressed in her blue pajama gown, she was still feeling upset after everything that happened to her tonight. She sat down on the edge of her bed thinking, while hugging her stuff lamb that she had since she was 3 years old. Carrie thought she out grown playing with it, but she didn't care anymore, she was very upset and needed comfort, holding the stuff lamb in her arms made her feel a little better. Just before Carrie decided to go to sleep, her mother walked in with an upset look, because her daughter got hurt again.

"Carrie…." Margaret said, Carrie then looked up and walked over to hug her mother because she wanted to be comforted by her gentle arms.

"Momma you were right, they all laughed at me" Carrie said as she began to cry, Margaret felt heartbroken because she didn't like to see her daughter upset.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you little girl, but momma's here now to make the pain go away" Margaret said as she hugged Carrie and patted her head

"It was awful, they made fun of me, just like they always do" Carrie said

"I should've killed myself when he put it in me. We lived together sinless and we slept in the same bedroom and it was nice for awhile. But then one night he came home drunk from drinking whisky beer and I can tell by the look in his eyes that he wanted me. We got down on our prayed for strength but in the end it just wasn't enough. He raped me and I liked it, I should've given you to god when you were born, but you were so beautiful and I was weak so I said God let me keep my child. I tried so hard to protect you, but I've failed and I'm sorry Carrie" Margaret explained to Carrie.

"No momma please, I don't want to hear this story" Carrie begged, because she didn't like hearing the truth about her birth and what her father did to her mother before she was born.

"Let us pray" Margaret said

"Yes momma, yes we'll pray" Carrie said

"I'll be the preacher and you'll be my congregation" Margaret said, as she and Carrie kneeled down the floor and began praying. As both women begin to pray Margaret pulls out the kitchen knife and stabs Carrie in the back of her left shoulder.

"**OWW**, momma stop it" Carrie screamed as her mother pulled the knife out and Carrie telekinetically flies out of the her room and falls down the stairs. Her mother walks down with the bloody knife in her hand getting ready to attack Carrie again.

"Momma why are you doing this" Carrie asked

"You know the devil never dies, he keeps coming back and you got to keep killing him, over and over again" Margaret explained as she raises the knife and tries to attack her daughter again. Carrie dodged the first few attacks but her mother slashed the back of right leg and left arm. During the struggle, Margaret got the upper hand and was able to hold down Carrie on the floor. As she raises the knife in the air and prepares to stab her daughter, Carrie uses her powers to force stop her mother from killing her. She then lifts her up in the air and throws up against the wall and levitates some kitchen knives to stab her mother. Margaret got stabbed by multiple kitchen knives on her chest and her hands. Carrie regretted afterwards because she didn't mean to hurt her mother, but she had to defend herself somehow. Carrie quickly pulled out the knives from her mother's chest and hands and then laid her body on the ground.

"Momma I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" Carrie said as fresh tears begin to build up in her eyes. Margaret tried to speak but she was too weak to speak after she got stabbed, though she was only able to say some last words before she died.

"Carrie, I, I love, y, you…." Margaret said as those were her final words as she died in Carries arms. Carrie started crying and cradled her mother's dead body, because she was the only family she had left, but now she's gone.

"Carrie…." An unfamiliar voice came from the house, Carrie turned her head and saw Miss Desjardin who just entered the house a few seconds ago when she parked her car outside the White residence. Miss Desjardin was still scared of Carrie because of what she just did to her mother, but she still wanted to help her after everything she's been through.

"Please just leave me alone Miss Desjardin, I'm a monster" Carrie said as she began to cry

"No you're not sweetie, please let me help you" Miss Desjardin said as she held her hand out to help Carrie

"I, I killed my momma….I want her back….I, I'm scared Miss Desjardin" Carrie said as she levitated her mother's body into the air, that was when stones began to fall from the sky and Carrie was causing it all, because she couldn't control her powers. Miss Desjardin quickly ran towards Carrie to help her get out of the house.

"Carrie we have to get out of here now" Miss Desjardin said

"No I just want to die with my momma" Carrie said

"Carrie please, let me help you, I don't want you suffer anymore. I care about you Carrie, I love you" Miss Desjardin said as she revealed her true feelings to Carrie. Miss Desjardin always cared about Carrie and she loved her like a daughter. When Carrie heard Miss Desjardins words she didn't know how to respond to that. That was when Carrie felt dizzy and then passed out because she started bleeding a lot from her stab wound. Miss Desjardin quickly grabbed Carries body and carried her out of the crumbling house. Miss Desjardin then called 911 on her Iphone and then a few minutes later the police and ambulance arrive just in time to help bring Carrie to the hospital. The doctors and nurses brought Carrie to the emergency room while she was still unconscious and began to perform CPR on her while using the defibrillator to help revive her. Some of the other doctors also started operating on the stab wound and cuts on Carries body. Miss Desjardin had to wait in the waiting room until the doctors came back with any information saying that Carrie will be alright.

**Hey guys what do think so far, looks like now things aren't going well now since Carrie killed her mother, not to mention that she's now unconscious because of her stab wound. Will Carrie live or die, until next time, leave your reviews and thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13: Awakening

CHAPTER 13: Awakening

As the night went by Miss Desjardin was still in the waiting room in the hospital because she wants to make sure that Carrie is going to be ok even though she was recently stabbed by her own mother. That thought kept bothering Miss Desjardin because she was shocked that Margaret tried to murder her own daughter. What really scared her was how she witnessed Carrie killing her with floating knives. Miss Desjardin was in some ways afraid of Carrie but was still worried about her because of what she's been through tonight after what happened at the prom. As the gym teacher sat and think of everything that's recently happened, one of the male doctors came out of the emergency room to talk with Miss Desjardin about Carries condition, Miss Desjardin soon got up from her seat and started talking to the doctor.

"How is she doing" Miss Desjardin asked nervously

"She'll pull through, we were able to fix the stab wound on the back of her left shoulder on time and repair the cuts on her left arm and right leg. If the knife wound had gone deeper it would've killed her. But never the less she'll be okay" The doctor said

"Oh thank god, I was so worried about her" Miss Desjardin said feeling relieved

"If you want you can go check on her. She's down the hall on the right side in room D10" The doctor said

"Oh yes please thank you, thank you so much" Miss Desjardin said as she walked down the hall on the right side to where the room is. As she enters to room she sees a female nurse putting a blanket on Carrie to rest with because was sleeping.

"Carries asleep right now so if you're here to visit her that's fine but you'll have to be quiet until she wakes up okay" The nurse said

"Yes of course, thank you" Miss Desjardin said as the female nurse walks out of the room. When Miss Desjardin pulled a chair next to Carries bed she just sat there and watched as the young girl slept through the evening. Carrie was hooked with a few wires on her right arm and her nose to for some oxygen along with a heart rate monitor and she recently had some blood transferred to her body during the operation in the emergency room because she lost a lot of blood when she got stabbed. Miss Desjardin was so relieved to see Carrie safe and sound, she held her hand and kissed it because she cared about her a lot and she didn't want anything bad to happen to Carrie again. After all she's been through tonight, Miss Desjardin never left her sight once, she stayed with Carrie all night, at one point Miss Desjardin did fall asleep until the next day. When morning came, Carrie finally woke up having no memory of what happened during last night's events. She realized she was in the hospital because of all the wires she's hooked up to, she also noticed how Miss Desjardin was sitting next to her and she was still holding Carries hand left even though she was still asleep.

"Miss Desjardin…." Carrie said softly as her gym teacher began to wake up. When Miss Desjardin opened her eyes, she smiled in relief because Carrie was awake and she was okay.

"Hi sweetie how are you feeling" Miss Desjardin asked

"Tired, what happened to me, why am I in the hospital" Carrie asked, Miss Desjardin began to frown because she had to tell Carrie the truth about what happened to her last night.

"Carrie your mother tried to kill you, she stabbed you with a kitchen knife, but somehow you manage to kill her with floating knives" Miss Desjardin explained

"What…." Carrie said as she started getting nervous about what she just heard.

"After that, stones started falling through the house. You passed out because you were bleeding a lot from your wound, and then I carried you out of the house and called 911 to help bring you to the hospital" Miss Desjardin said while looking upset. Carrie didn't cry but she felt fresh tears build up in her eyes because she now remembers what happened last night after she left the prom.

"Carrie how were you able to do all that. I mean you somehow magically pushed everyone to the ground after you got covered in blood. But then you left afterwards" Miss Desjardin asked

"You won't believe me when I say this but I have telekinesis. It's a power and I guess I was born with it. I can move things with my mind. When I got covered in blood I was so angry that I almost wanted to use my powers for revenge, but then I saw you in the crowd all scared and worried. That's when I realized that what I was going to do was wrong and if I had used my powers to kill everyone at the prom, you would've gotten hurt to. So I decided to go home and be with my momma. I'm so sorry Miss Desjardin" Carrie explained, that's when it made sense to Miss Desjardin and how she got those memories in her mind in the first place.

"Oh my god, that explains why I've been having those strange dreams" Miss Desjardin said, Carrie was confused by what her teacher just said so she tried asking what she meant by strange dreams.

"What strange dreams" Carrie asked in suspicion

"During the last 2 weeks I've been experiencing dreams and hallucinations of your childhood. I saw you when you were 3 years old playing with a stuff lamb, I saw you being dunked underwater by Chris and her friends in the swimming pool of the chamberlain camp. And I also you crying on a swing set while Chris and her friends were making fun of you, and I saw you in many other memories involving your mother carrying you in the house and screaming at you and tell you to go to some prayer closet while stones came down from the sky. The last memory showed you being locked in the closet as a little girl, praying while thinking that everybody hates you" Miss Desjardin explained, Carrie became shocked after what Miss Desjardin just told her.

"What, why didn't you tell me that you knew all this" Carrie asked

"I'm sorry honey I didn't know if this was real or not. I was going to tell but I just didn't know how to bring it up" Miss Desjardin said, Carrie felt a little better because even though Miss Desjardin knew about this she didn't blame her for knowing this because she knew Miss Desjardin would never do anything to hurt her so she still trusted her and smiled a little in relief but was still feeling upset because of everything she's been through on prom night.

"I'm sorry Miss Desjardin I was just worried that's all" Carrie said, Miss Desjardin smiled in relief a little, because Carrie wasn't mad at her.

"It's okay sweetie, you didn't do anything wrong" Miss Desjardin said, after that Carrie suddenly became upset again because she just realized that she killed her mother with her powers.

"My momma's dead" Carrie said as began to cry. Miss Desjardin then hugged her, while stroking her strawberry blond hair to help calm Carrie down.

"I know you loved your mother Carrie and I know you didn't mean to kill her" Miss Desjardin said

"I'm a monster Miss Desjardin" Carrie said

"No you're not and you know why, because you are a good person and because you didn't kill anyone at the prom because you knew it was wrong" Miss Desjardin explained, Carrie began to blush and felt a little better because of Miss Desjardin's kind words.

"Carrie I am so sorry that this happened to you" Miss Desjardin said while hugging Carrie in her arms.

"It's not your fault Miss Desjardin" Carrie said

"Yes it is, I should've known that something bad was going happen at the prom. But I was too blind to see it because you were so happy when you came to the prom, all pretty and dancing with Tommy and being voted prom queen" Miss Desjardin said as she began to cry as well.

"They all laughed me, just like in the locker room when I got my period, all the students laughed at me and they didn't even care that my feelings got hurt when I got drenched in blood" Carrie said while sobbing through each word she said, because she felt so embarrassed and humiliate after that prank. Miss Desjardin didn't know to respond to that because she understands what Carrie is going through ever since those memories of Carrie's childhood appeared in her head.

"I've lost everything….my home, my momma….everything in my life is gone now" Carrie said

"That's not true" Miss Desjardin said as she finally stopped crying. Carrie couldn't believe what her gym said so she lifted her head and asked her what she meant by that.

"I don't understand" Carrie said in confusion

"Carrie how would you like to come live with me" Miss Desjardin asked

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile, it's just that I haven't been feeling well the last few days, because I've been having some allergies and I've been feeling sick probably from the pollen outside because that stuff can really make you feel sick sometimes. Anyways I just wanted to update this chapter just so I way I don't forget. I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys, my story is almost over. There will probably be 2 more chapters and then maybe an epilogue. Anyways until next time, leave your reviews and thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14: Road to recovery

CHAPTER 14: Road to recovery

"Wait, what" Carrie said feeling shocked after what her gym teacher just asked her a second ago.

"I said how would you like to come live with me and start a new life with me as your new mother" Miss Desjardin asked a second time. Carrie didn't know how to respond to that question because she never thought that Miss Desjardin would actually want to adopt her.

"You really want to adopt me as your daughter" Carrie asked nervously

"Yes I do Carrie, after what happened last night, I've been thinking a lot and been giving it some thought and then I finally decided to become your legal guardian" Miss Desjardin explained

"But you saw me kill my momma" Carrie said

"I'm aware of that Carrie and I'll admit it's going to take some time to get over what you did, but I still want to help you get through this and give you a better life to live for" Miss Desjardin said, Carrie was still feeling worried of how to respond to her gym teachers offer. Carrie knew that this was going to be a tough decision to make, she didn't have any family left after her mother recently died. What really surprised Carrie the most was how Miss Desjardin offered her the choice of staying with her as her own daughter. Miss Desjardin is always nice to Carrie and she always comfort her whenever she was bullied plus they were both great friends, so Carrie thought that maybe this wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. After a moment of thinking Carrie smiled a little and quickly told Miss Desjardin her answer.

"Okay, I'll stay with you as your own daughter" Carrie said while smiling a little

"Then it's official, I will be your new legal guardian/ new mother and I promise that I'll take good care of you and give you all the love and care that you need. I will also make sure no that one ever hurts you again" Miss Desjardin said as she smiled and hugged Carrie because they were both so happy that they were going to become a family now. During that time the room door opened revealing Sue Snell and Heather Shyer's who came to visit Carrie in the hospital.

"Hey Carrie, how are you feeling" Sue asked

"Sue, Heather, what are you doing here" Carrie asked feeling confused

"We came to see how you were doing because we heard that you got hurt when you left the prom" Heather said

"Wait how do you know I got hurt after left the prom" Carrie asked

"I told them Carrie, while I was in the waiting room Sue Snell called me on her phone and asked me if you were ok, I told her that your mother tried kill you and how you killed her with your powers and then I took you to the hospital when you passed out from your stab wound" Miss Desjardin explained

"Were really sorry that this happened to you Carrie" Sue said

"It's okay Sue it's not your fault and I appreciate that you tried to help me" Carrie said

"We feel awful after what Chris and Billy did to you at the prom when they dumped blood all over you" Heather said

"Chris and Billy were behind the prank" Carrie asked

"Yes, Chris sent me a text about how she was going to humiliate you at the prom, I drove quickly as I could but by the time I got there it was too late" Sue said

"If I ever see those two again I am definitely calling the police for what they did to you Carrie" Miss Desjardin said

"Thanks Miss Desjardin" Carrie said, when all the girls finished talking, the nurse came inside with Carries breakfast and then Miss Desjardin told Carrie that she had to go home and change from her prom dress but promises to come back and visit and also help fill out some adoption papers so that way she'll become Carries new legal guardian. When Miss Desjardin left Sue and Heather promised her that they'll stay with Carrie and keep her company until she comes back. Carrie felt happy that Sue and Heather stayed with her after everything she's been through on prom night, the three girls mostly talked for awhile about how beautiful Carrie looked in her pink dress before it got ruined and how she had a fun time before she got drenched in pigs blood. The girls also watched a little TV, mostly Modern Family, Carrie got very interested in the show so much, because it reminded her of how she and Miss Desjardin were going to become a family soon once the adoption papers are filled out.

**Hey guys I know it's a short chapter but I've been very busy the last few days, plus the internet in my house stopped working for awhile, but its working again so I just wanted to update this chapter before I forget. Anyways, only one more chapter and then the epilogue will be like a part 2 ending. Until next time, leave your reviews and thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15: A new beginning

CHAPTER 15: A new beginning

During the last few days Carrie spent most of her days recovering from her injuries at the hospital, every now and then Miss Desjardin came to visit her every chance she had when she wasn't busy with her teaching job. Sometimes Sue Snell and Heather Shyer's would drop by to spend time with Carrie, at some point those two eventually became Carries best friends. As the school year came to an end, Miss Desjardin and Carrie both spent time filling out the adoption papers so that way the gym teacher can become Carries new legal guardian/mother. Once all the papers were settled and when Carrie finally checked out of the hospital, they eventually began a new life together. Carrie moved in with Miss Desjardin and she helped her by new clothes to wear, and help finish her senior year in high school. When graduation came everybody was so excited that Carrie finished high school and all the graduating seniors cheered for her. All the people who laughed at her on prom night apologized to her and Carrie forgave them all because she didn't like holding grudges against the other people who bully her. Carrie even gave a speech after she got her diploma. Sure it would be scary for her to start a new life and go out into the real world, but luckily her friends and her new mother helped her through it. Chris and Billy got in serious trouble after the cruel prank they pulled on Carrie, Tina got in trouble to because she played along with the sick gag. The three of them were originally sentenced to 25 years to life for criminal assault/murder do to Tommy's death but yet Chris's father John Hargensen being a rich lawyer was able to reason with the judge and reduce it to 10 years in Chamberlain jail. A few days later after graduation, a funeral was held for Tommy Ross. Everyone in Chamberlain attended the funeral, Sue Snell gave a loving speech of how much Tommy meant to her, Tommy's parents were so happy that Sue was able to share so many happy memories and loving moments of her relationship with Tommy when they were dating. After the funeral ended Sue stayed along with Carrie, Heather, and Miss Desjardin. Carrie felt bad for Sue, even after all the years she made fun of Carrie, she couldn't hold grudge against her new best friend. Sue placed a white rose on Tommy's tombstone, Carrie gave Sue a hug to comfort her and eventually Heather and Miss Desjardin joined in as well to. Sue was glad that Carrie was her friend now, because she understood what it was to lose someone you love, plus Carrie was always so nice and caring, which was also another reason why they both became friends. During that time Carrie also went to visit her mother's tombstone, because there was also a funeral held for Margaret White after she died. Carrie left some roses and paid her respects because even though Margaret abused her daughter, Carrie still loved her no matter what. Carrie felt a single tear fall from her right eye, Miss Desjardin noticed and pulled her into a hug to comfort her.

"I know you loved your mother a lot Carrie, and I know she loved you to. I promise I'll take good care of you and help you live a better life" Miss Desjardin said

"Thank you mom, I love you" Carrie said

"I love you to Carrie" Miss Desjardin said

After that all four women left the cemetery and went out to the diner grab a quick meal for dinner and then they all went home. As the day came to an end Miss Desjardin took her daughter home as it began to rain outside. Once they got home, they just sat down on the couch and watched a little TV. After a few hours Carrie fell asleep while resting her head on her moms left shoulder. Rita didn't mind, she just stayed with daughter while she slept and turned off the TV because she didn't want to wake up Carrie. Before Rita fell asleep she looked at the photo of her and Carrie smiling together, the same photo Freddy Holt took a picture of for the year book. Rita smiled at the picture because it reminded her of how much she loves her daughter and how this was the beginning of a new life together as mother and daughter. After that Rita fell asleep, while holding her daughter in comforting hug of love and compassion.

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Don't worry there will be an epilogue it's basically a part 2 ending. Anyways I want to thank all the people who took the time to read my story and left so many nice reviews. The epilogue will be updated soon, until next time, leave your reviews and thanks for reading.**


	16. epilogue

Epilogue

**November 27****th****, Thursday 2014, Thanksgiving Day **

It has been 5 month's ever since Carrie moved in with her mom Miss Desjardin, she's been doing a great job taking care of her daughter. A special bond has been formed between the mother and daughter, because of all the love and compassion Rita has been giving to Carrie. Sometimes they would stay up at night and watch TV together and watch either Modern Family or Game of Thrones, because those were some of Rita's favorite shows to watch. Carrie got into watching those shows over time and she loved spending time with her mother. Sometimes Carrie and Rita would also research more about telekinesis and how to control it better so that way Carrie will have more concentration when using her powers. During that time Carrie has learned to be much more confident, and started making more friends now days. She would sometimes hangout with Sue and Heather at the mall sometimes and chills out at Kelly's Fruit Company. Carrie would also spend time with George and Erika because they became good friends during the prom. George and Erika have been going out together ever since their date to the prom and their relationship been building up a lot very romantically the last few months. After graduation, Carrie has been busy filling out some college applications and after awhile she got accepted to SCAD University in Savannah Georgia. She majored in literature because she was always fascinated with writing and also had dreams of becoming a writer for books/novels. During the first two months of college, Carrie became friends with her roommate Lisa Stewart. She grew up in New York with her mom and dad; they both own a famous Italian restaurant down by towns square. Lisa has a 5 year old brother named Danny who's in the 2nd grade at Manhattan elementary. Lisa majored for art and design because she was really into painting. Carrie loved being at College, it was the first time in her life that people actually accepted her. When Carrie went home to for Thanksgiving she helped her mom cook dinner because they were having guest over for tonight. Sue Snell arrived along with new boyfriend that she's been dating since October. His name is Charles Kent, and he works at Stop N, Shop as the assistant manager. He goes to brook dale community college and wants to be a lawyer someday. Heather Shyer's arrived along with George and Erika. Everybody spent the first two hours watching the annual thanksgiving football game, than mostly chatted for awhile just because it was fun. Then when dinner came, everybody sat together around the living room table and began eating a wonderful thanksgiving meal. The food was set up very well organized, cooked Turkey in the center with mash potatoes and stuff bread with a bowl of salad and spinach pie. As everyone begins to eat their meals, Carrie kept thinking about how this was perhaps the best day of her life. Spending a wonderful time with all the people who love and care about her so much. Carrie was so happy that she started smiling while eating her food. Her mother noticed while sitting next to her and she began to smile as well to, because she loves seeing her daughter happy. It was from that moment on; Carrie knew that this was going to be a wonderful life for her and she wants to spend every moment she can with the people she loves most until the day she dies.

THE END


End file.
